


Accidents Will Happen

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Hakkai lets his feelings get the better of him, Gojyo gets injured. Hakkai resolves to remain purely friends, but Gojyo has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpeslass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sharpeslass).



>   Written especially for Sharpeslass, for having to put up with my stories and beta them incessantly.  She asked for 585, with Gojyo possibly injured during sex and then wanting it bad, regardless. This sort of got away from me; however, it was a lot of fun to view the ikkou through Hakkai's perspective.

Hakkai was entirely convinced he had just killed the man who was, not only his best friend, but also his lover…   Well, almost-lover. 

Currently, Gojyo was lying prone on the cold tile of the shower floor, unconscious, or at the very least stunned into insensibility. His gloriously red hair was spread around him like a crimson halo. Hakkai watched, hypnotized, as a few strands of that long hair tried to disappear down the drain. _I should really do something about that. Move his hair perhaps? Or should I move Gojyo? _

There was also the added complication of a lot of blood. When Gojyo had slipped, he must have caught his hip on the soap dish. It was, after all, made of metal. Metal soap dishes could be nasty, sharp little buggers if you brushed up against a corner by mistake.

This ludicrous thought finally forced Hakkai’s body into action, and he knelt by Gojyo’s side. Ignoring the sudden flow of water over his skin, Hakkai gingerly checked for Gojyo’s pulse and then turned him over onto his stomach. Gojyo responded to the movement by starting to cough, taking great heaving gasps for air as he struggled to sit upright.

“Gojyo, please, stay where you are,” Hakkai reasoned.

“What the fuck just happened, ‘Kai?” Gojyo spluttered, trying to push himself upright. “Why am I face down in the shower, and why – _OW_! Holy shit, am I _bleeding_?” Gojyo looked over his shoulder, the movement spraying droplets of cold water over Hakkai.

Gojyo was presently exhibiting what he liked to refer to as _Bad Naked_, as opposed to _Good Naked_.   “Good Naked,” from what Hakkai understood, was a nakedness of the sweaty, picturesque kind usually on display just before orgasm. “Bad Naked” was to be avoided at all costs, Gojyo had explained. It included things like trying to open a jar of pickles while undressed, with the jar wedged between the knees and a scowl of intense concentration on one’s face. Banri-san had apparently tried this once, mentally scarring Gojyo for life in the process, or so Gojyo liked to claim.

_Yes_, the clinical part of Hakkai’s brain answered, _this is bad naked_. Gojyo was flopping around like a dying fish, trying to peer over his shoulder at the jagged wound inflicted on his lower back by the soap dish. A steady stream of colorful and inventive swearwords poured from his lips, most likely staining the atmosphere above the inn a deep shade of purple.

At a loss for words, Hakkai placed one hand on Gojyo’s lower back to keep him down, bringing the other to hover over the uneven gash. He closed his eyes and called forth healing chi energy, using it to close the wound. Gojyo took the hint and lay meekly down, letting Hakkai finish healing him. When Hakkai finally opened his eyes, Gojyo had both arms crossed and his head was resting on his forearms.

“I’m sorry, Gojyo, but it will probably still bruise,” Hakkai said evenly, trying to force the tremor from his voice. He wanted nothing more than to flee, to get as far as way from Gojyo as humanly possible, but he was aware that doing so might damage any chance he had at forming a deeper relationship with his friend.

Giving the injured area a gentle caress, Hakkai stood up and turned off the shower. “We should get dressed.”

Hakkai turned to step out of the shower, but Gojyo moved quickly and was on his feet in the time it took for Hakkai to blink. Gojyo’s warm hand grasped Hakkai’s wrist, preventing him from moving farther. When Hakkai hesitated, Gojyo stepped closer, pressing his long and lean body against Hakkai’s. Gojyo placed his other hand on Hakkai’s lower back, his fingers drawing little nonsense patterns on his wet skin.

The motion was highly distracting, causing Hakkai’s brain to stutter momentarily. Gojyo leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Hakkai’s ear, making the little hairs on his neck stand up. A pleasant chill fluttered along Hakkai’s spine.

“I like it when you stop thinking, ‘Kai,” Gojyo whispered softly. His words sent shivers cascading downward to join with those created by the distracting movement of Gojyo’s fingers over his skin.

Hakkai’s brain rebelled against his body; he desperately wanted to lean forward, to melt into Gojyo’s arms, and to let Gojyo take control for a moment. Instead, he pulled back and stepped out of Gojyo’s reach. He tried to ignore the hurt and confused look on Gojyo’s face. 

“You should rest, Gojyo. Re-opening the wound would be counter-effective.”

“It’s a _scratch_, Hakkai. I ain’t gonna drop dead of a wound caused by a soap dish, okay?” Gojyo looked skeptical and slightly annoyed.

Hakkai pushed open the shower door. It was better to let Gojyo down now, rather than later, he reasoned. This farcical episode had only proven one thing: trying to become lovers was an idiotic idea. Hakkai had no idea how Gojyo had managed to talk him into this in the first place. 

“I’m sorry, Gojyo, but I don’t think I can do this,” Hakkai said. He let the regret show in his voice, hoping Gojyo would pick up on his unspoken feelings. “We should just pretend this never happened, don’t you think?”

Gojyo looked stunned. “What? You wanna quit now? I know you want me, Hakkai, so just let it go. It was one of those stupid things that happen; it’s nobody’s fault, okay? Hakkai? You even listening to me?”

Hakkai collected the remainder of his clothing and quietly closed the bathroom door on Gojyo’s last words. He inhaled deeply and then breathed out, trying to calm his racing mind. He set about folding his clothes and placing them on a chair before changing into a pair of sleep pants and climbing into bed. He could hear Gojyo in the bathroom, moving about and muttering curses. 

A few moments later, Gojyo came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, slung low on his hips. It was all Hakkai could do to stop his traitorous body from leaping out of bed in an instant and pushing Gojyo to the floor, or the bed, or against the wall. Instead he fisted his hands into the sheets, his body rigid, and forced himself to remain still. Fortunately, Gojyo did not press the issue with a confrontation, but instead climbed silently into the other bed and switched out the light. 

“Hakkai?” Gojyo’s soft voice was full of concern, and confusion.

Hakkai closed his eyes, trying to block out the earlier look of hurt on Gojyo’s face. _Don’t make it worse; answering Gojyo will only prolong the agony. Be strong for the both of you; it is better this way._

“Hakkai? I know you’re not sleeping. I can tell.” Hakkai heard Gojyo turn over; no doubt he had moved onto his side. Hakkai could see him in his mind’s eye: Gojyo’s head resting on his hand, half sitting up, staring at Hakkai, as if he could will the other to communicate. “Talk to me, for fuck’s sake. _Hakkai_?”

Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut, determined to control his breathing, to force his body to cooperate, to ignore the burn in his chest and the pain in his heart.

Gojyo sighed heavily and Hakkai heard the bed creak as Gojyo lay down. With a guilty feeling of relief, Hakkai finally allowed his body to relax. He lay awake long after Gojyo’s breathing had smoothed out into sleep, letting the images of blood flow over him. He was defined by blood, Hakkai thought. His whole life, every turning point in his miserable existence so far, was marked by blood, and today had been no different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakkai rose with the dawn. It was always better to be up first – not just for the pleasing notion of watching the sun rise while sipping a nice cup of tea, but generally to avoid any unpleasantness. Rising before everyone else allowed Hakkai to organize the day, check the map, feed Hakuryuu, and then order breakfast. Having all this done before Sanzo decided to get out of bed made for a generally smoother morning. With the monk sipping tea over a morning paper, Hakkai could devote himself to keeping Goku and his hunger under some semblance of control, and make sure Gojyo was as far away from Sanzo as possible. Until both of them had had their first cigarette, it was entirely likely one of them would kill the other, which would make the upcoming journey rather difficult.

Such was the life of a glorified babysitter. Gojyo may joke that Hakkai was simply babysitting Goku, but Hakkai knew better. It was a testament to his organizational skills that neither Sanzo nor Gojyo realized the statement also applied to themselves. 

The thought caused a smile to cross Hakkai’s face. It fled when he spied Gojyo asleep in the other bed. Gojyo had kicked off the sheets during the night; obviously he’d been tossing and turning, and was currently lying on his stomach, face pressed into the edge of the pillow. His wound had not reopened during the night. Hakkai did not dare approach Gojyo or get closer. It was not that he didn’t trust his friend: far from it. He didn’t trust himself. Gojyo was a light sleeper despite the evidence in front of him, and one touch from Hakkai would no doubt wake Gojyo. Then Hakkai would be left having to explain his actions of last night. It was simply something he could not do at the moment: he had no idea how to explain something to Gojyo that was beyond even his own understanding.

He tore his eyes from the bed with regret and crossed the room, opening the door quietly. He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart, and went downstairs to organize breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can I eat this, Hakkai?” Goku’s eyes were round with excitement, chopsticks poised over a plate at the center of the table.

“Of course, Goku. It would seem both Sanzo and Gojyo are sleeping late this morning, so why don’t we start without them?”

“Cool!” Goku dived in, determined to get a head start on the food before Gojyo appeared.

Goku was on his third plate by the time Sanzo finally emerged. He looked half-asleep as usual; that particular brand of scowl was reserved especially for mornings. “Coffee, Sanzo?” Hakkai offered smoothly.

“Hn.” Sanzo took the proffered cup of coffee, no doubt assuming it had appeared out of thin air, and not even acknowledging Hakkai’s organizational skills. “Where’s the fucking kappa? We’re leaving in half an hour, with or without his sorry ass.”

“I’m sure he’ll be down shortly, Sanzo. Goku, perhaps you could check on Gojyo and make sure he is awake? We wouldn’t want to leave without him.”

Goku paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, his gaze flicking from Sanzo’s frown back to Hakkai. His eyes widened slightly and he swallowed nervously. Hakkai took the opportunity to smile in a brittle fashion at Goku, spurring him into action. 

“I’ll go an’ look for him, then, okay?”

Hakkai smiled further, almost letting it reach his eyes. It was smile number three, one he liked to classify privately as ‘instant obedience’. He had tried it out on Sanzo only yesterday, and apparently it worked on everyone, even stubborn monks.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” Gojyo’s sleep-heavy voice sounded almost like a growl, sending shivers down Hakkai’s spine. Although he couldn’t see Gojyo, he could _feel_ that he was right behind him. Hakkai felt his whole aura shift in Gojyo’s direction; he often wondered how the other members of the group couldn’t feel the subtle energy shifts around them, and how they all fed off one another.

Gojyo passed Hakkai’s chair. He may have been half asleep, but Gojyo was still awake enough to let his fingers trail seductively across Hakkai’s back where he leaned against his chair. Gojyo was skilled when it came to seduction. Not only had he managed to let Hakkai know he was still interested, but it was also an unthreatening gesture, loaded with unspoken words. That one touch had conveyed everything Gojyo wished to say, but that Hakkai would or could not listen to, with the added bonus of making sure every nerve ending in Hakkai’s body was suddenly on fire and focused in one direction – toward Gojyo.

“You little monkey-shit! Eating all the food before I got here!” Gojyo snapped automatically, sitting down at the table. Hakkai watched as Gojyo’s gaze flicked from Goku to Sanzo, sizing up the morning’s attitudes. “Pass the coffee, Sanzo.”

“Fuck you. I’m reading, asshole.” Sanzo’s eyes met Gojyo’s over the table and then returned to his paper.

With a sigh, Hakkai poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Gojyo. Of course this was what Gojyo had been after the entire time; he was well aware Sanzo wasn’t going to lift a finger to do anything he didn’t have to, which left Hakkai to perform the task. Hakkai met Gojyo’s gaze with a flicker of trepidation, anticipating the hurt he expected to see there. Instead what he found was warmth, and a promise, and it was the one thing Hakkai was not prepared to deal with just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The map had proven once again to be untrustworthy as far as distance went, and it looked entirely likely that the ikkou would be spending the night camping out. That, of course, depended on whether Hakkai could navigate them to a place that was both off the road _and_ safe from attack, in the few remaining hours of daylight. 

As usual, the decision was left to Hakkai. Sanzo was doing what Sanzo did best: sleeping in the front seat of Jeep. Goku was also sleeping. Instead of doing it quietly like Sanzo, who barely ever uttered a sigh, Goku was snoring for China, it seemed. Hakkai checked the rearview mirror, forcing himself to ignore the parts of Gojyo he could see, like the length of his exposed neck as he leaned on one arm against Jeep’s side, or the line of his jaw. Hakkai cleared his throat quietly and glanced at Goku instead. His mouth was open, head resting against the back of the seat. In fact, it looked like he had actually managed to slide down so that he was halfway between the seat and the floor, judging by the way he was sitting. 

Hakkai glanced back at the road, seeing only an endless dirt track ahead. It was becoming apparent that they would probably be spending the night in Jeep by the side of the road rather than making proper camp, as he could see no place convenient enough for pulling over.

Hakkai’s thoughts began to drift. How was he going to explain the situation to Gojyo? How could he explain himself, when he had no idea what to say? It was true that over time they had definitely become closer. So, when had that friendship turned into something that made him feel as if his blood was going to catch fire with anticipation? Hakkai felt as if every moment he spent in Gojyo’s company was a moment spent on the verge of orgasm. He couldn’t continue to live like this; he was beginning to believe he needed to either completely back away, losing a friendship in the process, or throw caution to the wind and dive in. 

This was, in part, what had led to the events of last night. Unable to cope with the feelings rushing through his body, Hakkai had let Gojyo convince him to take them a step further. Without realizing it, Hakkai had allowed his best friend to turn the full brunt of his somewhat considerable charm directly on him, and thoroughly seduce him.

Never mind the fact the whole thing had been wonderful, right up until Gojyo had managed to slip and fall in the shower while he was performing some kind of specialized move or other. It had turned something that should have been remarkably sexy into a literal blood bath. Water and blood had mixed together to create something that looked like the aftermath of one of the ikkou’s battles, and Hakkai didn’t think the image of Gojyo lying on the floor bleeding profusely would be going away any time in the near future. It just reinforced Hakkai’s firm opinion that showing off only ended in tears and, quite possibly, serious injury.

No, it was better this way, he once again revised his opinion. Better to remain friends and keep that friendship safe at all costs.

“I can almost see every thought rushing through your head, Hakkai,” Gojyo commented softly, right in his ear.

“Gojyo!” Hakkai jumped, but managed to keep Jeep on the road despite the sudden squeal of tires. Fortunately neither Goku nor Sanzo awoke, and Hakkai allowed himself to relax slightly. Gojyo was right behind him; Hakkai could feel his warm breath gusting over the area directly below his right ear. Firm fingers rested on his shoulders, and began to knead gently into his tense muscles.

“When are you gonna pull over, ‘Kai? I’m hungry.” Gojyo’s voice had a pouty quality to it, which set off alarm bells in Hakkai’s head straight away.

Hakkai attempted to cover up his discomfort by laughing. “Ahahaha, you sound just like Goku, Gojyo.”

“Hey, don’t lump me in with the monkey. Food’s secondary. Unless you got something I can lick off that sweet ass of yours?”

Hakkai’s hand tightened on the wheel. He was fairly sure if he gripped it any tighter, his knuckles would actually pop through his skin. Sweat broke out on his forehead when Gojyo’s questing fingertips found the back of his neck, sweeping down to run under the collar of his silk shirt and then ghosting around and up over his Adam’s apple. Just as Hakkai tensed, in anticipation of Gojyo’s wandering fingers searching further, they returned to his shoulders, continuing to massage his fatigued muscles. Hakkai gave a second’s serious thought to screaming in frustration.

“Hmm, what do you say?”

Gojyo’s warm breath across his neck was highly distracting, or perhaps, on reflection, Hakkai’s almost constant state of arousal was causing the distraction. Whatever it was, Hakkai made the supreme mistake of closing his eyes. He felt his eyelashes flutter as he expelled a shaky sigh, trying to get his riotous feelings under control and his persistent erection to vanish.

“Er, Hakkai –“ Gojyo’s worried voice set off warning bells and Hakkai snapped his eyes open, just in time to see Jeep’s nose headed straight for a large ditch at the side of the road. There was a squawk of fury from Jeep, the rush of the ground coming up to meet the windscreen, and then a flash of white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The _fuck_! Just _what_ the fuck, you bastards?!”

Hakkai attempted to climb to his feet, noting that somehow he was on the other side of the ditch and away from the road. In actuality, it wasn’t a bad place to camp for the night. The swearing, however, was a more immediate concern. Sanzo had staggered to his feet and was now wide awake, flailing his arms in an attempt to suddenly orient himself to the situation, rather like a sleepwalker who had been woken abruptly. The only difference was that, unlike most somnambulists, Sanzo owned a gun and knew how to use it.

As Jeep had transformed into dragon form, Goku had simply rolled out, and was standing around wild-eyed, trying to process Sanzo’s rapid (and volatile) verbal assessment of the situation. The white flash must have been Hakuryuu changing, Hakkai reasoned. Angry _kyuu_ sounds from the trees told him it was going to take a great deal of coaxing to get Hakuryuu to forgive his lapse of judgment by nightfall.

A heartfelt groan echoed from Hakkai’s right. _Gojyo_! He turned around, to find Gojyo half in and half out of the ditch. Hakkai hurried over, kneeling beside Gojyo and putting a hand gingerly on his arm. At his touch, Gojyo opened his eyes and smiled wanly, attempting to sit up.

“Hakkai, hey, sorry about that, man. I didn’t think you’d have such an adverse reaction to –“

“Never mind that, Gojyo. Are you in pain, or bleeding?” Hakkai began to run his hands over Gojyo’s arms and legs, searching for any bruising or breaks.

Gojyo managed to lever himself up on his elbows. “Nah, I think I’m okay. I kinda got thrown to the side when the flying rat changed, ya know?”

Hakuryuu continued to squawk from above, actually flying low and buzzing Gojyo’s head, causing Hakkai to duck. “Please, Gojyo, being rude to Hakuryuu will not improve the situation.”

“Tell me the fucking kappa is dead?” Sanzo’s bark of irritation cut through the clearing. It seemed Sanzo was awake enough to stop generalizing and to start actively laying blame, whether the blame was deserved or not.

“Gojyo will be fine, Sanzo,” Hakkai replied, allowing a tinge of annoyance to creep into his voice. “Why don’t you and Goku collect some firewood while I tend to Gojyo?”

“Like hell I’m collecting anything for you bastards.” Sanzo pulled out his lighter and lit a cigarette, crossing his arms to punctuate his words. 

“C’mon, Sanzo! It’ll be fun!” Goku was already rushing off toward the trees, his cape flying behind him. 

Hakkai allowed a brittle smile to play over his face until Sanzo huffed in annoyance and began to walk after Goku. “The cockroach had better be fit to travel, Hakkai.”

Consoling himself with the fact that he’d gotten Sanzo occupied for a few moments, Hakkai turned his attention back to Gojyo. “Can you stand?”

“Sure, just give me your shoulder for a minute.” Gojyo’s voice was clipped, like he was hiding the pain. Hakkai bent down and slipped his arm around Gojyo’s waist, allowing him to put his hand around Hakkai’s neck. Together they managed to stand upright. A few staggering steps brought them further into the clearing, where Hakkai gently lowered Gojyo back down. At least here the grass was dry.

“Tell me properly what hurts, Gojyo. I can’t heal you if you are not specific.”

Gojyo allowed his head to fall back against the grass and he sighed. “It’s my hip. Hurts like a son of a bitch.”

Hakkai pushed all the inappropriate thoughts that rushed into his head firmly away, and reached out, hands stroking over Gojyo’s left hip and then the right. He forced himself not to think about last night and how his hands had trailed over those same hips, wet with water and warm from the shower as they thrust urgently toward his hands. 

Instead he summoned a chi ball, forcing himself to focus and direct the healing energy. The irony was not lost on him either; this situation was rather similar in nature to the scene last night, with Gojyo lying on the ground injured. But why wasn’t this causing him the same extreme panic as yesterday? While Hakkai was far from calm and unworried, tending to injury was a regular part of his day to day travels with the ikkou. Was it because Gojyo was fully clothed at the present moment? Or was it simply that he knew what he was doing here, and was not floundering around in the midst of a situation he had no control over? Was he obsessing over the lack of control caused by sex?

“Heh, Hakkai, if you frown any more, I think your face is gonna stay that way.”

Gojyo’s soft words brought him back to himself suddenly and the chi ball dissipated, unused. How long had he been sitting there like that, with Gojyo watching him? Embarrassment flooded Hakkai’s face; he could feel the heat on his cheeks. He made to move, but Gojyo’s strong hand encircled his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

“Uh-uh, you don’t get off that easy,” Gojyo said, his voice pitched seductively low. 

For a moment Hakkai almost resented the effect Gojyo’s voice had on him, and his easy ability to slip into seduction mode. “Please, Gojyo, I should really find Sanzo and check on both him and Goku. They may have been injured.” His tone came out much more sharply than he intended, and, for a moment, he cursed himself and his inability to regulate his feelings.

Instead of releasing his wrist, Gojyo adjusted his grip, using his thumb to caress Hakkai’s pulse point. Hakkai almost fancied he could feel his blood racing to that one point, craving the touch and the dangerous nature of the feelings Gojyo aroused in his body. Against his will, Hakkai found himself glued to the spot, awaiting Gojyo’s next move.

“If either the monk or the idiot monkey were injured you’d know about it, ‘Kai. Both those bastards are loud enough when they need to be,” Gojyo replied sagely.

Hakkai looked into Gojyo’s eyes for a moment, searching for something. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly and he was puzzled. Gojyo shifted on the ground, finally releasing his grip on Hakkai’s wrist. “So, you gonna work your magic on me, then?”

“Pardon?” Hakkai blurted out, feeling the blood rushing to his face.

“My hip, remember? Kinda still hurting like a son of a bitch here,” Gojyo pointed out, shifting his weight to emphasize the fact.

Hakkai frowned. “I’m so sorry, Gojyo. I’m not sure what I was thinking,” he finally said.

Gojyo leered. Yes, Hakkai thought, that was definitely a leer. “I got a fairly good idea,” Gojyo whispered. 

In response, Hakkai forced himself to focus. “Please lie still, Gojyo. This will go much more quickly if you do not move.” He hoped his reproving tone was enough to force his friend to remain still. 

Hakkai placed his hand on Gojyo’s right hip, desperate to ignore the fact he could feel Gojyo’s hipbone through his jeans, forced his mind into silence and delved deep. He gathered his healing energies, collecting the chi into a ball, and let it flow through the palm of his hand, using his palm chakra as a conduit. His fingertips began to tingle and grow warm, and heat suffused his body, creating a feeling of general well-being. Hakkai welcomed the feeling; it had been an age since he had allowed his chi to flow like this: full of love, and happiness, comfort and good wishes. The chi burst through his palm and flowed smoothly into Gojyo’s injuries, knitting the torn muscles and repairing damage. It continued to travel through Gojyo’s nerve-endings, flowing smoothly through his veins, realigning bone and muscle.

He felt Gojyo move under his hand, and immediately pulled back, aware that sometimes the healing made certain people uncomfortable, or, in some cases, if the injury was extreme enough, might create a sensation of coldness. Hakkai opened his eyes slowly, allowing the chi to return and for his body to adjust. He felt slightly off balance, which was not an unusual occurrence. 

Gojyo was lying there, eyes closed, an expression of almost debauched satisfaction on his face. For a single moment Hakkai couldn’t fathom the cause of this expression. Then Gojyo took hold of his hand and moved it gently. Hakkai did not resist as Gojyo led his hand. His fingertips traced over Gojyo’s jeans and found the hardness of Gojyo’s erection, pressed tightly against the denim. Gojyo groaned, low in his throat, as, automatically, Hakkai flattened his palm, pressing downward. Gojyo’s hips rocked up to meet Hakkai’s touch and his eyes flickered half open. He watched Hakkai, as he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry with expectation. He stroked his palm upward, breathlessly watching Gojyo’s reactions to his movements, anticipating what he might do next. Somehow the thought was slightly liberating, the idea that perhaps he could control Gojyo’s responses and that he was in command, instead of plunging head-first into a situation he had no power over.

Gojyo’s hand caressed the top of Hakkai’s and squeezed slightly, urging him on. Gojyo thrust upward into Hakkai’s palm again and pressed down on his hand at the same time. Hakkai automatically curled his fingers, earning another needy moan from Gojyo.

“Fuck, ‘Kai, don’t stop what you’re doing,” Gojyo whispered in a breathy voice. 

“Firewood, woooooooooo!” came Goku’s shout from across the clearing, effectively destroying the mood.

Hakkai ripped his hand out from under Gojyo’s, pulling away as if burned. He stood up rapidly, glancing toward Goku, who had both arms full of piled wood, which he threw haphazardly to the ground. Sanzo was still smoking, wandering into the clearing like he owned it and quite clearly intent on doing as little as possible toward the group effort.

“Fuck.” Gojyo’s voice sounded almost pained and Hakkai looked down, suddenly remembering with a hot flush what he had been doing.

“I’m sorry Gojyo,” Hakkai said with a frown.

“Not as sorry as I am right now,” Gojyo muttered. “Now I got a boner and no way of fixing it.” He stood up carefully and ran his hand through his hair, sighing at the sight of Sanzo and Goku.

“Must you be so coarse, Gojyo?” Hakkai couldn’t help it: the words slipped from his mouth before he’d had time to think about them. 

Gojyo leaned in slightly toward Hakkai. “You know me, ‘Kai; say it like it is. Besides, maybe one day I’ll shock you into actually doing something about it.” He grinned.

Hakkai glared at Gojyo, which had no effect on the unrepentant kappa at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Accidents Will Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Hakkai lets his feelings get the better of him, Gojyo gets injured. Hakkai resolves to remain purely friends, but Gojyo has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Written especially for Sharpeslass, for having to put up with my stories and beta them incessantly.  She asked for 585, with Gojyo possibly injured during sex and then wanting it bad, regardless. This sort of got away from me; however, it was a lot of fun to view the ikkou through Hakkai's perspective.

Hakkai ran his hands over the crisp, white sheets with an indulgent smile. Left to his own devices at last, he finally had the opportunity to appreciate what a nice change a decent inn was, compared to being forced to sleep outside with a group of snoring, farting, and grumpy individuals.

Although he had to admit he had not had the pleasure of travelling in a group before this, he could quite understand his almost driving need to not have to do this again any time in the near future. Two nights of camping out in succession - specifically, that meant two nights of listening to Gojyo attempt to jerk off quietly, two nights of Goku snoring and dreaming (out loud) about food, and two nights of listening to Sanzo expel internal gas every time he turned over. 

It was a constant surprise Sanzo didn’t explode during the daytime; honestly, Hakkai had no idea what could possibly cause the kind of flatulence the monk appeared to be currently suffering from. No wonder Sanzo was in such ill humor eighteen hours of the day. Of course the situation could be cured; that was not the issue. All Hakkai needed to do was add something soothing to Sanzo’s food when he wasn’t looking and the whole thing would be a bad memory, or so he hoped. It was an idea worth exploring.

With this in mind, Hakkai prepared for bed with a relaxing bath, and then changed into his pajama bottoms. Fortunately, everyone had been assigned individual rooms tonight. This was not borne out of Sanzo’s need to treat his friends to some peace and quiet, but rather borne from Sanzo’s desire to annoy the ‘three heads’ as much as possible. In fact, Hakkai would go so far as to say that Sanzo derived some sort of perverse pleasure from imagining the looks on the Sanbutsushin’s faces when the monthly bills arrived. The man was a sadist through and through.

With an indulgent smile, Hakkai filed that thought away for later and located his room key. He padded down the stairs on bare feet, automatically heading through the bar and to the back of the inn, where the kitchens were located. 

Moonlight filtered into the kitchen, and Hakkai set his key on the large preparation table situated in the middle of the room. He paused for a moment to admire the moon, which was currently shining with a bluey-grey intensity through the window. Seeing no need to turn on a light, Hakkai looked around until he located the pantry. He opened the door and began searching through varying herbs, mentally ticking off what might be suitable for curing extreme flatulence. Perhaps he might be lucky and locate something that could double as a mood enhancer. After all, a happy monk meant a happy ikkou, which meant Hakkai could allow himself to relax and actually enjoy life as it was intended.

Finally settling on what he deemed to be a good solution to everyone’s problems, he selected a jar from the shelf and set it on the table behind him. He closed the door and was suddenly face-to-face with Gojyo. For a brief moment Hakkai’s life flashed before his eyes. The horrific thought that the figure standing before him might have been an annoyed and fully cognizant Sanzo made his heart jump into his throat. It took a couple of seconds for his brain to focus on the fact that the figure had a sleepy expression and long red hair, rather than a murderous gaze and a paper fan. Still, he thought, the shock to his system would be enough to keep his nervous system on full alert for at least the remainder of the month, if not longer.

“Hakkai? What’re ya doing?” Gojyo scratched his head and then his stomach, as if somehow the two were magically connected.

Hakkai thought about trying to explain his reasoning to Gojyo, but decided against it. Gojyo had a notoriously loose mouth while he was intoxicated. Hakkai would rather not have to spend hours explaining any of this to Sanzo in the immediate future. Still, a jar of some kind of herbal substance was hard to explain away, and it wasn’t helping that Gojyo was half-naked and parading around in a pair of rather thin sleep pants. Hakkai knew his brain couldn’t function on full while he was staring at Gojyo’s six-pack and the faint happy trail currently disappearing into the waistband of his cotton pants.

“I was looking for something to make a cup of tea with, Gojyo,” he explained, composing his expression into one of blank neutrality. He blinked twice, just to get the point across.

“Right. Erm, anything to eat around here?” Gojyo seemed to be attempting to wake up enough to hold a functional conversation, but Hakkai could tell it was hard going.

“I’m not sure, Gojyo. Had you looked in the refrigerator?”

Gojyo laughed. “That is the dumbest word I ever heard, Hakkai. Check it out; _fridge_. Keep saying it – fridge, fridge, _friiiiidge_. Sounds crazy stupid when you say it enough, dontcha think?”

“Oh my.” Hakkai was truly lost for words.

Gojyo suddenly stepped forward, pulling Hakkai gently into his arms and wrapping them around his back, squeezing tightly. Hakkai felt Gojyo’s head drop down until his lips were resting on Hakkai’s shoulder. Gojyo gave a small sigh and squeezed again, pulling Hakkai close. 

Hakkai was unsure what had precipitated this rapid change of events, but suddenly his body was buzzing with pent-up emotion, creating a yearning he couldn’t explain deep inside his soul. His arms came up and wrapped around Gojyo’s back, pulling him closer. He could feel Gojyo’s growing erection between them and he rocked his hips forward automatically.

Gojyo sighed agreeably, and began to kiss along Hakkai’s shoulder and toward the tender spot at the junction of his neck. Hakkai’s head fell to one side, his unspoken permission granting Gojyo full access. Gojyo didn’t need telling twice: his hot tongue began to gently lick at Hakkai’s skin, peppering delicate and aggravating kisses along Hakkai’s neck.

Hakkai’s body relaxed into the touch, content to allow Gojyo to lead for now. Gojyo’s hands smoothed across his skin, trailing from his back toward his buttocks. Hakkai felt it this time; his hard erection pressed against Gojyo’s, and they both moaned appreciatively at the contact.

“I want you so bad, ‘Kai,” Gojyo whispered into his neck. “I can’t help it.”

“Gojyo.” Hakkai’s head fell back, allowing Gojyo to lay kisses over his throat, his hands coming up to touch Hakkai’s face and explore. Hakkai felt soft lips against his own and he opened his mouth tentatively to Gojyo. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a hunger, a need to feel all of Gojyo. In fact, if he was going to examine the situation thoroughly, he would go so far as to say he felt somewhat lightheaded. He thrust the thought from his mind; now was _not_ the time for clinical evaluation, he chided himself. 

Gojyo continued to kiss him, and Hakkai returned the kiss with everything he had. He felt Gojyo slowly backing him up until he was trapped between the table and Gojyo’s hot body, pressed full length against his. Hakkai slid a hand under the waistband of Gojyo’s cotton pants, letting his fingers glide downward between their bodies. Gojyo responded by pressing his hips harder into Hakkai’s, freezing the moment Hakkai’s fingertips made contact with his cock. Encouraged, Hakkai curled his fingers around Gojyo’s length. He was running on instinct, his actions mirroring what he did to himself on the odd occasion that he needed relief.    Judging by Gojyo’s sigh and deep shuddery breath, his cautious experimentation was paying dividends.

Since one hand was occupied, Hakkai used his other to push Gojyo’s pants down further. He had more room to maneuver now, and he ran his fingers up and over the slit in Gojyo’s erection, spreading Gojyo’s pre-come around and down his length. Small shivers ran through Gojyo’s body, and his head dropped back onto Hakkai’s shoulder. Gojyo’s irregular breath was hot against Hakkai’s skin, and when Gojyo groaned once more Hakkai thought his heart might explode. His hand moved faster over Gojyo’s erection, and the small thrusts that Gojyo was making into his fist told Hakkai that he was close. Hakkai closed his eyes, waiting for Gojyo to pull back and away. When Gojyo continued to thrust, his movements becoming more erratic, Hakkai moaned, Gojyo’s name spilling from kiss-bruised lips. Gojyo gave one last thrust and suddenly his erection was pulsing in Hakkai’s hand, his seed spilling between them in a sticky rush. Hakkai honestly didn’t care; _he_ had done this to Gojyo, brought him pleasure, and it was all his own doing.

It seemed they stayed that way for minutes, a frozen tableau of debauchery. Gojyo’s breath was still hot on his neck, his heart racing wildly against his own. With a hum of approval Gojyo finally stirred, taking Hakkai’s face between his hands and leaning forward until their lips met. The soft kisses across his mouth only served to ramp up Hakkai’s desire and he knew that waiting was not an option; he needed Gojyo more than he could admit to himself.

Gojyo pulled back, finally getting himself under control. “You wanna, ‘Kai?” he asked.

Hakkai took a deep, calming breath. Yes, he decided, he _did_ want to. He was prepared to let Gojyo in, to let him take control. The exact mechanics of the situation dumbfounded Hakkai, but he was prepared to let Gojyo lead and show him the way. He nodded in agreement, not sure his voice would work under the circumstances. With a grin, Gojyo kissed him again and then turned them so that Gojyo had his back to the work table. He pushed Hakkai away slightly and, watching all the while, shimmied out of his sleep pants. Even with his penis half-erect, Gojyo was a sight to behold, all lean muscle and tanned skin, and it took Hakkai’s breath away. 

With a cat-like grace, Gojyo pulled himself up and onto the table, grabbing Hakkai’s hand and pulling him closer. Confused, Hakkai could only follow Gojyo’s directions until he was up on the table himself, and kneeling between Gojyo’s legs. Hakkai reached out, running a hand over the skin on Gojyo’s hip, tracing across his belly with something akin to wonder. Gojyo shifted back further, pulling Hakkai closer. Hakkai finally felt he had to say something.

“Gojyo?” Hakkai forced himself to look into Gojyo’s eyes, to try to read what his friend was thinking. 

“Stop thinking, Hakkai, just act, okay? Let yourself go.”

“But –“

“Don’t argue with me now.” Gojyo softened his words with a smile. 

Hakkai’s throat went dry at the thought. So much could go wrong – was he prepared to deal with that? Gojyo was placing all of his trust in Hakkai’s inexperienced hands, if he was reading the situation correctly.

Nervous, Hakkai spoke the first words that came to mind. “What about lubrication? I’m sure there’s something around here we could use…”

“This’ll do.” Gojyo took Hakkai’s hand, letting his fingertips run through the rapidly cooling come on his belly. “It’s cold, but it’ll work for now.”

Hakkai swallowed and nodded. _Don’t think too much, or you’ll worry yourself to death. Let Gojyo lead, you are safe in his hands._ He rubbed the viscous fluid between his fingertips, feeling the slight tremor in his hands. Holding Gojyo’s gaze, keeping that smile in mind, he slipped his fingers lower, down past Gojyo’s returning erection, over his balls, and down further, tracing towards his ass. When his fingers met the tight entrance, Gojyo groaned and lay his head back on the table, shifting his hips and thrusting upward. Hakkai was surprised at first when his fingertip slid in easily. Then he remembered Gojyo had already come, his body was open and relaxed, and he wanted Hakkai. With a calming breath, Hakkai let Gojyo cant his hips and he thrust another finger inside, into that heat and warmth. Gojyo’s hand caressed his hip in encouragement, eyes slitted as he watched Hakkai. Hakkai pressed deeper, encouraged as Gojyo began to rock his hips upward. 

“Hakkai, do it already.” 

“Gojyo, I can’t – “

Gojyo thrust upward again, proving he was ready. Hakkai moved forward, removing his fingers and pushing his pants down over his hips, lining his erection up with Gojyo’s entrance. He pressed forward, watching Gojyo all the while for any sign that what he was doing was wrong. Gojyo’s strong hands wrapped around Hakkai’s hips, slowly guiding him forward. Hakkai gritted his teeth at the new sensation, the sudden feeling of tight warmth around his length, a resistance, and then, with a sudden push, he was inside. Hakkai let out a shuddery breath as pure, gut-twisting pleasure settled deep in his belly. His head fell forward as his brain tried to process the sensual overload and failed. _Oh, god. So tight, too tight! _His trembling hips slid forward, deeper, and Gojyo’s sigh of encouragement was all he needed. He leaned forward until both his palms were resting either side of Gojyo’s head, pausing for a moment, trying to adjust his shaking breath and failing.

Gojyo’s hands slid around to grab Hakkai’s ass, pulling him forward, hard and fast.   With a gasp, Hakkai found himself fully seated. Hakkai’s body responded automatically, pulling back slightly before thrusting in again. Gojyo arched his back and wrapped his legs around Hakkai’s waist, guiding him even more deeply inside. Hakkai found a rhythm and Gojyo followed, his hips meeting Hakkai’s thrusts every time. 

Hakkai felt as if his entire being was centered down to a single point in his gut, an almost painful pleasure dictating his movements. He dropped to his elbows, lips seeking Gojyo’s, mouth and tongues joined in a mutual dance of gratification. His breath was coming in erratic gasps, and he could feel Gojyo’s hard length against the taut muscles of his stomach. 

“Gojyo,” he gasped, eyes closing as the pleasure built.

Gojyo reached a hand between them, closing around his own erection, and he began a series of rapid strokes. Hakkai’s movements were jerky, and he realized he was going to come very soon.   Gojyo seemed to have anticipated his thoughts. Hakkai realized suddenly that his friend knew him too well; that Gojyo understood that Hakkai’s brain was going to go off in a panicky direction regarding who was going to come when. Gojyo’s legs around his waist held him down, refused to let him go, and stopped him from thinking any further than he needed to. 

“Hakkai, I’m gonna come, yeah?” Gojyo breathed into his ear. “Come with me.”

Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating only on Gojyo’s restless breathing, his words, and the movement of his body. The pleasure-pain in his gut moved downward, expanding into an orgasmic rush, and suddenly he was coming, thrusting hard into Gojyo’s body. He felt Gojyo’s muscles fluttering around his erection, and knew Gojyo was coming with him. 

When Hakkai came to, he was lying on top of Gojyo, still in the same position, his hot and sweaty body utterly spent, his muscles tired and shaking with a pleasurable fatigue. It was feeling he could grow used to, he decided. The equally hot and sweaty body beneath his shifted slightly, rolling them to the side. They both uttered sighs of disapproval as Hakkai’s cock slipped from Gojyo’s body, but neither could get up the energy to be overly worried about it. Hakkai dozed, his nose pressed into Gojyo’s silky hair, strong arms wrapped around him.

The chill in the air finally woke Hakkai, which caused Gojyo to stir as well. Soft lips pressed against his ear, in his hair. Hakkai was about to say something when he heard the distinctive sound of footsteps outside in the passageway.

Hakkai had never seen Gojyo move so fast, but then he had to admit he’d never been witness to Gojyo making a quick getaway. He’d heard of his friend's legendary powers in this regard and it seemed Gojyo’s instincts were never wrong. Someone was coming, and they were headed for the kitchen, if Hakkai wasn’t mistaken.

Gojyo slid off the table and grabbed his pants, turning around and pulling Hakkai down to the floor. “Shit, we gotta hide, Hakkai.”

Hakkai pulled up his pants and tied the string quickly. “Gojyo, shouldn’t we –“

“No time. Outside.” Gojyo pulled his pants on and grabbed Hakkai’s hand, dragging him toward the back door of the inn. Within moments they were outside, giggling like idiot children, secure in the knowledge they had a door between them and the intruder. Gojyo smirked and leaned against the wall. He pulled Hakkai into his arms and held him close, sharing body heat in the cool air. Hakkai glanced up to the window, apprehensive when the light went on in the kitchen. There was the sound of the refrigerator door opening and then closing. He looked at Gojyo, who was trying not to laugh. Gojyo mouthed the word _fridge_ at Hakkai, and suddenly Hakkai found he was trying to stifle a laugh at the thought of the word.

Minutes passed and it was apparent that the intruder was still in the kitchen. “What the fuck are they doing in there?” Gojyo whispered vehemently. 

“I’m not sure. Perhaps having a late-night snack?” Hakkai replied with a raised eyebrow. To tell the truth, Hakkai couldn’t really care less what they were doing; he was warm in Gojyo’s embrace. 

Gojyo looked at Hakkai. “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind being in a warm bed with you, rather than out here. Watcha say we make a run for it?”

“How are we going to do that?” Hakkai was skeptical.

“Okay.” Gojyo ran his hand through his hair as he thought. “We bluff it out. I’ll go in first and you wait for a few seconds, and then follow me in, yeah?”

“If you insist,” Hakkai replied. Personally, he had his doubts, but if it had worked for Gojyo before, there was no reason why it wouldn’t work now.

Gojyo nodded and then leaned down for a kiss. “Right, see you inside in a sec?”

With a final grin Gojyo opened the kitchen door and went inside. Hakkai waited dutifully for a few moments, anticipation already coursing through his body at the thought of Gojyo naked once more and in _his_ bed. The light was still on in the kitchen, but Hakkai couldn’t hear anything and thought it was probably safe to attempt a nonchalant entrance. With this thought in mind, he opened the door and stepped into the warm kitchen, promptly running nose-first into Gojyo’s shoulder. With a surprised murmur, Hakkai stepped to one side and realized why Gojyo was frozen to the spot. 

Sanzo.

Hakkai and Gojyo stood there for a few moments, watching Sanzo, who was watching them.   A sneer crossed Sanzo’s face, and he leaned against the preparation table. In front of the monk was a jar of pickles. Hakkai’s hand brushed Gojyo’s elbow gently in sympathy.

“Bad naked,” Gojyo suddenly blurted out, staring at the jar of pickles in shock.

“What the fuck are you two imbeciles doing?” Sanzo snapped. Never pleasant when awake, Sanzo was positively nasty when he was half asleep. Hakkai resolved that a further herbal remedy for mood regulation would definitely be required, on top of the one he had already selected.

“We were on our way to bed, Sanzo,” Hakkai answered smoothly. “Can we assist you with anything?”

Sanzo glared from Gojyo to Hakkai and back again, like the kappa was a personal affront to his sanity. “Tch. I can’t get the fucking jar open. The lid is stuck,” Sanzo said eventually.

Hakkai stepped forward and took the jar of pickles; very much aware he could possibly be ruining his newfound sex life in the process. A sudden thought occurred to him. “All you need to do is run the jar under hot water, Sanzo, as it breaks the vacuum.” He handed the jar back to the monk. 

Sanzo grunted, which was most probably a thank you of sorts. Hakkai felt Gojyo visibly relax next to him, and a small sigh of relief issued from the kappa.

Hakkai gave Gojyo a small push in the lower back, toward the door.   It took a moment but Gojyo finally got the hint. Gojyo was almost at the door when Sanzo leaned forward, resting an elbow on the table as he stared wistfully at the jar.

Gojyo turned slightly to Hakkai, a beatific smile of pure malice and joy on his face. “Hey, ‘Kai? You realize Sanzo is leaning exactly where my balls were –“

“Goodnight, Sanzo!” Hakkai bellowed across the room, drowning out the rest of Gojyo’s damning statement. Hakkai shoved Gojyo through the door and made sure he was on his way through the bar, before returning to grab the small jar of herbs and his room key from the table.

Sanzo looked like he was contemplating a particularly significant part of a difficult sutra. He sniffed disdainfully. “Hakkai, you smell something weird in here?” he asked, lazily draping his arm across the table.

Hakkai stared at the slightly damp spot that the pristine silk of Sanzo’s sleeve was resting in. He fought the urge to start laughing; instead he forced it down and presented Sanzo with his best blank expression. “Not at all, Sanzo, I smell nothing untoward at all. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Hn.” Sanzo picked up the jar of pickles and examined it, turning it in the light.

Hakkai turned on his heel and made for the door, trying to hold in the laughter. By the time he made it to the top of the stairs and found Gojyo waiting for him he was almost doubled over with pain from holding it in.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, all thoughts of Sanzo were definitely the last thing on Hakkai’s mind.

 

_The end! Thank you for reading!_

 


End file.
